Bermuda Triangle
by dance-with-passion
Summary: A ship's voyage turns to turmoil when it sails into the Bermuda Triangle and a group of four unlikely friends try to save it. In the midst of trying to save it they solve the mystery of the Triangle...but it's not pretty.
1. Prologue

**Okay soo...I'm doing this thing and...it's kinda like Titanic...but not really...It's four friends and one seriously unforgettable night. I'm not revealing one thing but yes this is a 2DxNoodle fic...I CAN'T HELP IT...THAT PAIRING IS SOOO ADORABLE!! PS- I'm not making this a modern thing, and it takes place in 1928, so everything- the ship, the people, all of it's fictional. And they sail through ther Bermuda Triangle, hence the name. And you'll notice their characters as time goes on. PS- This fic was inspired by the one called Across the Seas, it was never finished, but just to let you know I am NOT copying the author of that story.**

**

Prologue

A grand ship bobbed in the water in front of a massive crowd of people waiting to get to the tropics, the warm sands, and the crystal blue seas in the Carribean. On the ship, children screamed with joy chasing each other up and down the decks, running into people as they went. Down below, wives bid farewell to their husbands, and husbands bid farewell to their wives, to set off on their own journey. Some people came alone. That was the truth about four of them. One of them was a runaway girl, she wanted to stay away from the orphanage she was placed in. She was free to do whatever she pleased now. She leaned over the railing of the ship staring into the wide ocean.

Meanwhile, down below, a rather odd-looking fellow said good-bye to his parents. He boarded the ship, looking back at his parents one more time as they waved good-bye.

Another man was a pirate-sort of guy. He robbed a bank then fled the city. He slid in through the crowds of excited people and hid out in a vacant room.

The final man appeared high class and pretty sophisticated. But in reality, he was your average Joe who went to work every day then came home to a wife cooking dinner and a bunch of rambunctious children and read the paper on _his _chair.

What none of these four people knew was that they were about to meet and become the best of friends, and more importantly, have the journey of a lifetime.

**

**A/N: So there's your prologue. Next is the leaving chapter and it will be the last one for now, because I'm sick, it's 1 AM, and I NEED SLEEP!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this chapter, you find out who's who [[the first one introduced last chapter should be obvious, if not, I pity you.]] when they meet, which is going to be a bit scattered because it's not like *turns around* HI I'M *insert name here* then *turns around HI I'M *insert name here*...it doesn't work that way.**

**

Chapter 1

The Japanese girl jumped out of her daydreams when the foghorns blew. She ran across to the other side and barged in between people waving to the group of people down below. When the ship was completely out of the wharf she stepped backwards then fell over. "Need some 'elp?" a voice said from behind her. She nodded and a large pale hand reached out. She grabbed it and he pulled her up. She noticed the confused look on his face. He blinked.

As he stared at the person he just helped stand up, he couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. Well, the person wore tan knickers, argyle socks, and a pair of boots. But they have longer hair and a more feminine figure.

"Wo'ss yer name?" he asked.

Her hair blew in the breeze and she stared at him for a second before realizing he asked her name.

"Noodle!"

"Did'yeh jus' say...Noodle?"  
"Yeah, it's my real name. What's yours?"  
"Stuart...but call me 2D..."  
"Why?"  
"I'll e'splain la'er."

"It was nice meeting you, maybe I'll see you around?"  
"Uh, sure..."

2D walked away thinking about this girl. Noodle walked away from 2D thinking how incredibly charming this man was. She went back to her small one-person room down below. She only brought a bag, her sketchbook, a few pencils, and her guitar. Most of the clothes she brought (and owned) were old and worn out. She had one outfit for a special occasion and that's it. She daydreamed about the guy she just met. He didn't appear either rich or poor. He was right in the middle, and probably had a more decent room.

That night 2D walked along the deck when he noticed the familiar girl at a table drinking a lemonade and drawing in a sketchbook. It was later in the night so the deck was slowly getting quieter. He stopped and went by the railing next to her table and looked out to sea. He was startled by her voice.

"Do you want to sit here?" she asked.

"Nono, 'm good."  
"Are you sure?"  
"...okay."

He watched her pencil draw perfect lines on the sketchbook paper, and it appeared as the sun rising over the ocean. He hesitated to compliment the drawing.

"Tha'ss...good."  
"You really think so? I'm...I was told I have no skill."  
"Who told yeh tha'?"  
"Orphanage."  
"Yer an orphan?"  
"Yes. It was terrible there, there were eight of us and we were forced to wear frills and lace the whole time. I'm not a frills and lace kind of person. It's just not who I am. I wasn't meant to be a 'proper young lady'."  
"Yeh can be who yeh wan', I 'ardly know yeh anyways! Aside from yeh bein' an orphan an' yer name's Noodle, tha'ss all I can say."

It was silent for a couple minutes while Noodle finished her drawing. "Well, 2D, it was nice talking to you, but I'm tired."  
"G'night."  
"Night."

She ran off and disappeared into the ship. 2D did the same and slept in his clothes.

It was no surprise that 2D saw Noodle again at breakfast, though she was staring at a large black man who was obviously eating too much. 2D got his food then went up to Noodle's table. "Can I sit 'ere?" he asked.

"Go ahead." All she was eating was a small bowl of oatmeal.

"Yeh can 'ave more than jus' tha'," 2D told her.

"I'm not very hungry."  
"No' very 'ungry? Yer all skin an' bones!"  
"Well, I ran away 5 days before the ship left. I ate nothing but an apple."

"Th'n yeh shoul' ge' mo' food!"

"I don't know what I want..."

"I'll ge' yeh a muffin, o' a cup o' coffee, o' somfink."  
"O...okay..."

On the way back to the buffet he bumped into the large man who was overeating at the table.

"Hey watch where you're going!"

2D tried to make himself look as small as possible.

"What, ya scared of me?" 2D got back up. "And you look like you've gone through a lot."

"Yew do too," 2D said examining his cue-ball eyes. "Wo'ss yer name anyways?"  
"My name's Russel. Russel Hobbs. What about you?"  
"Stuart but they call me 2D cause o' me eyes."  
"Hm. Well, I guess I'll see you around then?"  
"Yeah..."  
2D delivered Noodle's food back to her. She ate it extremely quick.

"No' 'ungry, huh?"

"I guess I was."

2D examined her face more and it turned out her eyes were the most gorgeous shade of green he'd ever seen. A strange man ran by on the deck yelling curses at two staff members. "'Ow odd," he said, then started eating his pancakes.

**

**A/N: I'm liking this story like SOOO much better than All In Your Head. No, seriously like a gazillion times better. You don't know how easy this was to write for me x] And it's not going to be as long HALLELUJA I'M A GENIUS! x] Well I feel like crap so I'm done for today. Night(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kso...I'm adding a couple chapters today...this one's going to be shorter than All In Your Head because...yeah...anyways, I'm planning maybe 12 or 13 chapters so stay tuned(: Here's the next chapter, it's night time, Noodle's eating dinner, then they meet Murdoc! And yes he's like he is in Phase 3- a crazy psycho who loves rum. **

**

Chapter 2

Noodle twirled her spaghetti in her fork. She was starving but she was also seasick. The sun had already set. She was starting to miss home, she missed the couple of friends she actually had, she even was starting to miss being scolded for not acting 'Ladylike and respectful'. She looked out the window at the lights lining the deck and sighed. She was startled by a voice from behind.

"Yeh look alone, can I sit 'ere?"  
"You scared me! Go ahead."

"Fanks."

2D noticed that she looked a little green.

"A' yeh okay? Yeh look green."  
"Well, I do have olive skin, but I'm okay-"

"No, like, yer skin i'ss green! Is th's yer firs' time on a boat?"  
"Hai. Is it normal to be sick?"  
"I fink so, I go' sick earlier too. If I wos yew I'd go to th' bafroom. I go' pills for it though, d'yeh need one?"  
"I don't know, I was told I shouldn't take medicine from strangers-"  
"They won' 'urt yeh, they make yeh sleepy an' tha'ss all."

"Are you sure?"  
"I don' lie."

"O...okay..."  
2D grabbed Noodle's hand and they went to his room. "'Ow old a' yeh?"

"Fourteen, why?"  
"Jus' makin' sure, cause on th' box it says no' to give ta kids undeh twelf."

2D placed two small caplets in Noodle's hand. She swallowed them then drank a glass of water. She went right back to her room and slept.

The next day Noodle woke up to the sound of someone screaming followed by the sound of a deranged drunk yelling at them. She went out in the hall to check it out. There was a green-skinned man in the hall chugging down a bottle of rum. _I can see why the people ran from this man, _she thought, _He's hideous!_

"What d'yeh want kid?" the man said when he looked up and saw Noodle standing in the hall staring at him.

"Nothing, I was just-"

"Wot."

"Going to get breakfast!"  
"In yer underwear?"  
"No..."  
"Stop lyin' kid, I ain't got any money so bug off before I lose it. Go find yer mum o' somethin'."

Noodle just stared at him. The green-skinned man got up and tried to throw a punch at her. Noodle grabbed his wrists and flung him over her head, making him land on his back.

"'Ow th'...?"

Noodle bowed and then said, "Skill."  
"Bu' yer a girl!"

"Who said girls can't be strong?"

"Still!"  
"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't do things boys can. I'm just as capable."

Noodle walked away and went to go change for breakfast. "Kid wait!"

"...What?!"

"Wot's yer name?"  
"Noodle."  
"Hm...strange name fo' a kid. Th' name's Murdoc Niccals."

He stuck out his hand, then Noodle shook it so hard she flung him to the floor. She went to go change into something so she could go get food.

Noodle sat on the deck in the middle of the day strumming her guitar and singing along with songs as the wind blew her hair in her face. It was mid-afternoon but she was freezing! She had a plaid blanket wrapped around her and she wore greyish-brown pants that went to her knees. On top she wore a grey cardigan. A voice scared her from behind again.

"2D! Stop sneaking up on me like that!" She laughed.

"Sorry. I jus' 'eard yeh singin' an' yeh 'ave a beautiful voice..."  
"Thank you."

"No problem. I sing too. An' play piano too."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, wanna 'ear?"  
"Sure!"

He sang a short love song he said he wrote one time out of boredom.

"Wow...your voice is just...heavenly..."

"Really? I though' I 'ad an okay voice."

"Nono, you don't."

"Fanks."  
"Anytime."

Both 2D and Noodle turned their heads just in time to see Murdoc running half-naked down the deck. He stopped when he saw Noodle. "EY YEW!"  
"Hi."  
"Who's yer friend?"  
"His name's 2D!"

He shot 2D a look of You're Ugly! and 2D gave him the death stare  
"If yer a girl then why yeh dressin' like a boy?"  
Noodle cocked her eyebrow. "Cause I can?"  
Murdoc took off running again followed by a mob of staff members.

"That guy's a loon."

"Yew said it."

**

**A/N: Something's up...is it possible 2D knows Murdoc? You'll see...next chapter xD *snickers***


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this chapter starts the chaos, we meet Russel again, Murdoc shows up at the bar, and Noodle has her first beer...then something happens :3 causing Noodle to leave the bar and...well I don't want to spoil it, let's go!(:**

**

Chapter 3

"So, Noodle, if yeh don' mind me askin', d'yeh wanna go wif me to th' ba' tonigh'?"  
"Aren't I a little young?"  
"Naw, they don' care who's in th're, besides they go' soda too."

"Okay then, what time should I meet you there?"  
"Eigh'."  
"Okay, sounds like a plan!"

Noodle ran back to her room and drew some more. Around 7:30, she layed out an outfit to wear. It was a bit different. She was wearing a brownish-grey skirt with pleats and buttons, the same grey cardigan she was already wearing, brown loafers, white knee socks, and a hat with a pompom on top. She washed her face with warm soapy water. It felt good. Then she changed into her outfit.

When 8:00 rolled around she clipped back her hair with a red hairclip she found in her bag. 2D knocked on the door and was taken by surprise. He almost said, "I love you, how pretty you are!" but he stopped himself. Instead he commented on the fact she was wearing a skirt instead of pants.

"Wow...yer wearin' a skirt!"  
"Yes, well, I wanted to do something different."  
"I' looks good."  
"Thank you."

To both Noodle's and 2D's surprise, Russel and Murdoc were at the bar too. They took a seat by them and began talking, but Murdoc avoided direct eye contact with 2D.

"Murdoc, why aren't you looking at 2D?" Noodle asked in almost a scream because the noise inside the bar was deafening.

"I'ssa long story. See 'is eyes? I did tha'."  
"YOU MONSTER! I-"  
2D put his hand on her shoulder and she sat down.

"Listen," 2D said, "I' wos a couple yea's back, I wos workin' in th's piano shop, yeah? 'E stole a ca' th'n drove righ' into the shop an' I go' me eye pushed in. Come a few monfs la'er an' I go' flung through th' win'sheil'."

"That's terrible!"

"Anno."

"An' I wen' ta jail fo' it bu' I busted out th'n robbed a bank an' snuck on 'ere! AHAHAHHH!"  
"...Clever."

"Really?" There was sarcasm in Murdoc's voice. "Yeh eveh 'ad a beer?"  
"No."

"Follow us."

Noodle stood up with Murdoc and 2D and followed them to the actual bar. She sat there. "Three beers," Murdoc said, then when the bartender came back he gave them to 2D and Murdoc who started drinking theirs. Noodle stared.

"Take a sip, it won' bite."  
Noodle lifted the mug and brought it to her lips. The brown liquid touched her tongue, then she spat it out.  
"Wot, yeh don' like it?"  
"No, that was just awful!"  
She took another sip and then started chugging it.

"Tha'a girl!"

Noodle had gone up to six drinks before she'd had enough. Suddenly a big voice came from behind.

"Russel...uh...I wos jus'...!" 2D stammered.

"Letting a kid get drunk, eh?"  
"No..."

Russel stared at the girl who was swaying back and forth hiccuping bubbles.

"You're saying that's not drunk?!"  
"...Aw sh--!"

"T...T...2D! I frikken...*hic* LOVE YOU!"

Noodle covered her mouth with both hands and her face turned bright red. She ran out of the bar realizing she just spilled the beans about her feelings for 2D. She flopped on her bed and started crying into her pillow.

A couple hours later, Noodle's drunk-ness wore off and she heard a knock on her door.

"Noodle, would yeh come out? I've been out 'ere two hours!"  
She realized she must have fallen asleep. She opened the door.

2D stared down at Noodle's tear-soaked face. "I'm...I'm sorry!" she said.

"Noodle...yeh don' 'ave ta be sorry...cause I frikken love yeh too!"

Noodle smiled, still sniffing. "You...you do?"  
"Yeah! Wot's not ta love about yeh? Yer pretty, adventurous, Noodle, yer one'a th' mos' daring girls I eveh me' in me entire life!"  
"Really?"

"Yeah."  
Noodle was taken by shock when 2D pulled her face into his and they kissed...

_RRREH! RRREH RRREH! RRREH! _The ship's alarms went off when the ship jerked to the side, knocking the two lovebirds down and smashing them against the wall.

Noodle became fearful. "What's happening?!"

**

**A/N: WOOO CLIFFHANGER FTW! And you guys have to wait till tomorrow because I have a friend sleeping over followed by going to my other friend's house! xD I'm so evil ;D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay sooo...I didn't go to my friend's house today because my cold is being a butt :| I thought I'd update much later but I guess not...so what the heck is happening to the boat? You're about to find out right now:D**

**

Chapter 4

"What's happening?!" Noodle cried.

"I...I dunno!"

Noodle got up and grabbed 2D's hand. The captain came on the loudspeaker. "Ladies and gentlemen," he announced "We have sailed off-course and are going through the Bermuda Triangle, and we need everyone to evacuate the boat in an orderly fashion."

Noodle and 2D ran up and down the maze of 3rd-class hallways desparately trying to find an exit. Noodle tripped over something and fell. She reached out her hand and 2D helped her up. The boat tilted backwards sending them both flying into the wall at the end of the hallway. They got up and finally found an exit. They ran up the stairs and out the door, then out onto the side deck and up three flights of slippery stairs.

They realized everyone had left the boat which was half-sunken as soon as they got up to the top deck. There were chairs flung everywhere and it was slippery. There was a terrible storm brewing in the distance and the thunder was so loud it was deafaning. The boat jerked again and Noodle's hand slipped from 2D's. She slid down the deck right into a railing. 2D ran after her and he slid into the railing as well. "A' yeh okay, Noodle?" he asked. "Hai, I think so." 2D got up and bent over and Noodle got on his back. 2D ran as fast as he could, and they went to go find the control room. When they got there, they found a rather shocking scene.

The captain and co-captain were lying on the floor unconsious, with Murdoc and Russel trying to get the boat under control. Noodle jumped in to try and help and 2D followed. "It's stuck!" Noodle yelled.

"Oi! Now wot?"

"I dunno bu-" 2D's words were cut off when the boat tilted sharply to the right and Noodle smashed through the glass. 2D grabbed her hand. "Don' le' go!"

"I'm...trying!!"

"Keep holdin' on luv! 'M no' gonna let yeh fall!"

2D's grip on Noodle's hand grew tighter and suddenly the boat tilted more, forcing 2D out the window. Russel grabbed his ankles.

Noodle began panicking and she actually started crying from being scared.

"Don' cry! I'ss gonna be okay...I fink..."

The boat tilted again causing 2D and Noodle to scream and Russel to fall out the window. Murdoc grabbed his ankles and cursed into the air. "Russel yeh need to stop eatin' so much!" he said. Then the boat tilted again, so much that all four of them had now fallen through the window and plunged into the dark, cold, swirling ocean.

**

**A/N: Sorry this was so short, my head is all funkayyyy :P I hate colds. LOLOL, 534 words. I fail xD So I can tell you this- THEY. ARE NOT. DEAD. And I don't plan on a death anytime soon in this but stay tuned because my mind really does work that way ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm hoping to make this chapter longer than the last :/ But this is where the twist is :D **

**

Chapter 5

The next thing they all knew was they were in a metal sort of torture chamber and they were hanging from the wall. The room was large and had buttons all over the place. Noodle tried to talk but her mouth was taped shut. She looked from side to side seeing each of her friends the same way. She gasped when she saw someone in front of her.

"Well well well," a tall man with red eyes and really sharp teeth said, "What do we have here?"

Noodle tried to say something but she couldn't. She stretched her mouth wide enough so the tape fell off.

"Would you like to say something?"  
"Yeah, who are you, and where are we?!"

"I have no name, and you are at the BTHQD."

"What does that mean?"  
"The Bermuda Triangle Headquarters of Doom!"  
Noodle's eyes widened but she said nothing.

"What, are you scared?"  
Noodle started trying to break free. The nameless man tried to burn her. 2D was able to get the tape off his mouth.

"Don' yew DARE 'urt 'er!"  
"SILENCE!"

"Why don't YOU be quiet?" Noodle yelled at Nameless Man.

"Listen, blue-haired one, I'll do what I PLEASE." He pointed a gun at 2D.

"Don't you even-AAHH!"

Nameless Man removed Noodle from the wall and dragged her off.

"Don' do anyfing ta 'er! Please! She's a good kid an' sh-"

_BANG!! _Nameless Man shot 2D in the leg. He dragged Noodle off into the blackness of the corridor laughing his head off as he went.

2D woke up from a short coma about an hour later. "Wh-wh-where's Noodle?" he asked

"The nameless man dragged her off," Russel said, "I don't know what he's doing to her but I'm worried about what's gonna happen."

"I think I 'eard 'im say somethin' about 'changin' 'er' bu' 'm no' sure," Murdoc added.

"Is 'e gonna 'urt 'er?"  
"Who do you think I am, a fo'rune telleh?"  
"No."

"Well anyways, then I heard a scream maybe 15 minutes ago, and it sounded like he was hurting her bad. Like, he was...posessing her or something."

2D's eyes widened. "No!"

**

**A/N: YAY MORE CLIFFHANGERNESS3 But there's a hint on what happened to Noodle in there, can you find it? Okay, so I'm done for today, BYEE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whee...I'm updating again! It's a little past midnight and I just had some chocolate pudding [[we're out of butterscotch...waah Dx]] and so let's see where this chapter goes!**

**

Chapter 6

The next thing 2D knew, the room was dark with a slight green glow to it. Someone was snoring and it sounded awful. 2D kicked Russel and he stopped. _He's killing her, _2D kept thinking, _But she's so young! Fourteen, that's young! Poor girl, she went through so much, why does it have to be like this? Of all people, he picks Noodle. I wish she wasn't so brave sometimes. And I only met her 3 days ago! _ 2D soon fell asleep again.

When he woke up again, he noticed a chair with Nameless Man standing behind it and Noodle draping her head on it. "Let me introduce you three to my pet," he said. All three men's eyes widened in horror. Noodle looked up. Her eyes were rolled backwards so that they were all white and rather creepy. "Wot did yeh do t' 'er?!" 2D demanded.

"I felt she was too good, too sweet, so I possesed her."

"Yew WOT?!"

"I put a demon inside her."  
"Yew didn'!"

"I did!"

"TAKE IT OU'!"  
"Why should I?!"

"Yer terrible! Yeh 'urt 'er!"  
"Hurt? She's fine!"

2D glared as Nameless Man walked away, leaving Noodle in the chair and the men on the wall. Noodle smiled evilly. **[[A/N: Like in that picture of the cyborg Noodle.]] **2D's mouth dropped in pure horror. Innocent, brave Noodle. Possesed by a demon. That horrid man! 2D started struggling.

"Now now Stuart. There's no need to escape."  
"Yes th're is!"

"Oh? Then, I'm taking your friends and leaving you here to suffer. Come, Noodle, let's do some damage!" Noodle obeyed his command and stood up.

2D screamed from the wall,"No! Come back! Don' leave me! Wait! Noodle-" he draped his head and started sobbing. "Why? Of all th' people, an' 'e jus' took 'em...!"

_And they're turning us into monsters_

_Turning us into fire_

_Turning us into monsters_

_It's all desire,_

_It's all desire_

_It's all desire_

"Hello, 2D," an oh-so familiar voice said from the darkness, now demonic sounding from the possession.

"Ello?" 2D said, sniffing after.  
"There's no need to cry. You're going to die anyways."  
"WOT?!" 2D spat. He looked into her now white eyes. Noodle looked at his tear stained face.

"We're going to kill you, you're too...nice!"

"Noodle...! But, why?"

Noodle got up in 2D's face.

"I never loved you!" she yelled.

2D's face became full of shock and horror.

"And I never WILL!"

**

**A/N: WAHH SHORT CHAPTER! But it's 2:05 AM now, and I'm a procrastinator which is why it took so long so you're going to see THREE chapters tomorrow :3 bwahaha! And it's going to get better ;] Oh yeah, I don't own Gorillaz, or Kids With Guns. Or the Android Noodle, she freaking scares me anyways. PS- I had a really creepy/disturbing dream last night and the Android Noodle was in it so expect a fic about that soon :3 I'm not sure if I'll use me or Noni, so I'll keep you guys posted on that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eeek, I haven't updated yet Dx I know I said I'd add 3 chapters ysterday but I didn't...AND NO YOU'RE NOT GETTING 5 CHAPTERS TODAY. I'm a bit stressed out about 2D's condition after Pirate Radio 4 today so I'm in no mood for harsh critisism at all. Well...I never am...but you don't ever want to see my ugly side. One chapter for today...I'd like to get to sleep early so I can see the PB website opening at exactly 7 AM tomorrow[: *happydance***

**

Chapter 7

2D's melancholy sighs were clearly heard through dead silence. He could hear the panicking of his other two friends in pain from being posessed. _Just like Noodle, _he thought. He felt irritably cold and lonely. It was a nagging feeling, like he was being teased...he thought back to horrible memories from primary school.

_Flashback._

_"Don't fall!" Emily and Ryan called from 20 feet below a grand oak tree. _

_"I'll be fine!" _

_Young Stuart's luck vanished right there, as his foot slid from the branch of the tree sending him headfirst into the ground._

_2 days later._

_"Wh...whe...where...where am I?"  
"You're in the hospital," Emily said with tears in her eyes. "I thought you died!"_

_"My head hurts..."  
"And you don't have hair anymore."  
"What?!"_

_"Your hair fell out. You have to wear a wig 'til it grows back."_

_One year later._

_Stuart sat in the middle of a circle of children who were once his friends. They were all singing things like, "Stuart the blue-haired boy!" and called him names like, "Creep," "That weird kid from the Moon" and many others. It was the medicine that made his hair this way, he couldn't help it._

"Hello again," a possessed voice called from the darkness knocking 2D out of his flashbacks.

"Go away, I though' yeh 'ated me."

"Listen, pal! You're coming with us." Noodle grabbed his wrists and dragged him from his wall.  
"Wai'-wha-wha-WOT?!!"

"It's your turn."

"Me turn f'r wot?"  
"You'll see."  
"Tell me now!"  
"Shut up!" There was coldness in her voice and her grip on 2D's wrists grew obnoxiously tight.

"Lemme go!"  
"NO."

Noodle dragged him right up to Nameless man.

"Ahh...you brought the next victim!" he spat into 2D's face causing him to blink. "Perfect. Thank you."

"Doitashimashite."  
"Keep him down while I get the demon child."

Noodle threw 2D against the wall and held a knife to his chest. "Any last words goody two-shoes?"  
"'M no goody two-shoes!"

"Ha. As if."

2D glanced up and noticed a jar labeled with what could faintly be made out as, "Reverse potion." He knew how to get up there, but there was still one problem. _Now, _he thought, _Guys don't hit girls, so how am I supposed to get past Noodle...?_

**

**A/N: BUAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGERRS AGAIIINN xD Well...if you DIDN'T read my little note from above, I'm stressing so much over 2D, it's not even funny. I hope he didn't die, if he did, well kids let's go kill Murdoc :D Oh yeah, I wasn't exactly sure about the tree-falling incident, much less if it actually happened, so don't say a thing about it xD Anyways, I'm off [[BUBBLE BATH TIME :D]], and there's probably 4-5 more chapters and an epilogue left, so stay tuned, because there's going to be a new twist :3 Also just if you're wondering about the swamp monster story, I'm developing ideas for it so I'll write a new one-shot then it's time for possibly the most eye-twitching story you'll ever read ;D **

**PS- This episode of Epic Fail Fanfics is brought to you by DWP. As always.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ello again! I'm updating, you're about to find out what happens! I'm rushing through this chapter because I feel sick [[again]] and I've got 15 minutes. So don't expect it to be any good.**

**

Chapter 8

2D was too much of a man to hit Noodle, even if she was posessed. But the girl's grip was so tight on him, he'd never be able to move. Suddenly the perfect thought hit him right in the head.

"Ey Noodle look! A uh...a whale!" Noodle looked behind her and let go, allowing 2D to slither away, up onto the platform next to him and onto the shelf. He grabbed the jar labeled 'Reverse Potion' and jumped down. He ripped the label off. He looked up again and Noodle was standing there.

"You're not going anywhere," she said, punching him in the face afterwards.

"No wait, Noodle! Drink th's, it'll make yew strongeh!"

Noodle stared at the blue liquid in the jar. She took it from his hands and chugged half of it. Her emerald eyes slowly rolled forward as a black shadow left her body. _That was rather disturbing, _2D thought. Noodle blinked, then began to lose balance. 2D caught her and then said, "'Ere, get on me back!"

Noodle got on 2D's back and rested her head on his shoulders. He felt warm, which was good because she was utterly freezing. 2D ran then grabbed a rope and swung to the other side of the room with the remaining blue liquid in his hand, and she tightened her grip on his shirt. "Wha-whe-where are we going?" she managed to say weakly.

"We're goin'a fin' Murdoc an' Russel an' give th'm th' potion so th'y ge' un-posessed."  
"Well, I think I'm good enough to run with you 2D."

Noodle slid off 2D's back and they sprinted down the long, wide hall and found both Russel and Murdoc locked up in a cage. They were both posessed, only Russel's cue-ball eyes were now a shocking green color and Murdoc's were black with red pupils. "'Ey!" 2D called. They both looked at him with disgust painted on their faces. "Drink th's! It'll make yeh strongeh!"

He tossed them the jar and Murdoc drank one half then handed it to Russel who finished it off. They didn't fall over like Noodle almost did, which made 2D wonder. He shrugged. "Where's th' keys?" he called.

"Uh, right behind you," Russel called back. 2D spun around on his heel and grabbed the keys from the wall, inserting them into the giant padlock and pulling it off.

When Russel and Murdoc were out of the cage, all four of them ran to find the exit. "We don't have much time," Russel said, "Nameless Man could catch us and kill us all!"  
2D shuddered. He was too young to die and he knew that. Noodle was sluggish with keeping up with the men, she was a foot behind and she looked _very _tired. 2D looked back so he wouldn't run into anything and kept running. They were so close to the escape now-

_AAAAAAHHHH!_

Someone screamed from behind them,followed by the sound of a human body falling on the floor making them all stop and run into each other. The three men turned around, only to find Noodle lying on the ground motionless.

**

**A/N: More cliffhangers! And I finished typing this right on cue xD So what the heck happened to Noodle?!?! You'll find out tomorrow, along with possibly finishing this if I stay home tomorrow, my stomach's all funny xP**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I left you hanging for 3 days...I'm SO sorry actually. Anyways, this chapter picks up where the last one left off [[Naw, really?]] and you'll find out what happened to Noodle this chapter. Anyways, let's goo :D**

**

Chapter 9

"NOODLE!" the three men shouted in unison, staring in horror at the Japanese teenager lying motionless on the ground. Nameless Man found them and was way down the hall but could easily catch up to them. "Look, man!" Russel started, "You carry Noodle on your back and we've got to get her to a hospital and FAST!"  
"Bu' we don' know 'ow fa' we a' from land!"

"Just get moving!"

The three men ran as fast as they could to the ladder and climbed outside.

When they got out, they realized they were only 15 feet from land. They waded through the water and onto the beach. Then 2D laid Noodle on her back.

"Is she breathing, does she have a pulse?" Russel asked.

"'Ow am I supposed ta know?"  
"Put yer ear to 'er chest ya dingbat!" Murdoc insulted. 2D laid his ear to Noodle's chest. The heartbeat was light and fragile, and sounded like it would give any second now. "We gotta get 'er to a 'ospital," 2D said with severe worry in his voice. A beach vendor passed by. "'Scuse me," Russel called.

"Yeah?"  
"Where's the nearest hospital?"  
"Uhh...2 streets down and it's right on the corner. You can see it from here."

"Thank you sir."

"No problem."

2D lifted Noodle onto his back again. He sighed a choked sigh and tried not to cry. Noodle's skin was almost icy cold, and she was near death. Her face felt hot though, which made 2D worry even more. As the three men made their way to the hospital, nobody talked. When they got inside the hospital, a young man with a rather strange haircut looked up from the front desk. "Can I help you men?" he asked with a mild Southern accent. 2D bravely went to the desk.

"Th's girl is nea' death, an' if she doesn' see a docteh now she coul' die."

"Follow me."

The man stood up and 2D, Russel, and Murdoc followed. They walked through double doors and into a large room. 2D laid Noodle on the bed in the center of the room. The man with a weird haircut hooked her up to a heart monitor and a tear escaped from 2D's eyes. Noodle had a light, crooked heartbeat. "Y'all from around here?" Strange-hair-man asked.

"No. 'M from Englan'."

"I could tell by your accent. Are y'all vacationing or what?"

"Well, i'ssa long story. Yeh see, we wos in tha' ship tha' go' caugh' in th' storm ou' in th' Bermuda Triangle, yeah? An' we foun' ou' dere's a drain down th're tha' leads to a laboratory fing o' somfink. An'...i'ss kin'a 'ard ta e'splain, bu' Noodle 'ere go' possesed by a demon an' I gave 'er a potion ta ge' th' fing outta 'er. She drank 'alf o' it...Wai'...THA'SS I'!"

"Sir, you're really confusing me. So y'all think you cracked the mystery of the Triangle?"

"Essac'ly."

"Hmm...interesting. We'll send a doctor to check on her every couple of hours or so. You're gonna have to stay here."

2D decided there was nothing better to do than sleep. He had a dream. No, not a dream, a horrid nightmare.

_There was a horrid feeling of melancholy in the air as 2D went down a winding red hallway full of menacing faces. He found a room with people crowded around a coffin mourning the death of someone. "She was so young!" one of them said._

_"But why?" said another. _

_"It's all 'cause of that horrible man!" _

_One of them turned their head and saw him. "THERE HE IS!" someone shouted, and they swarmed around poor 2D._

_"Wo...wot did I do?"  
"You killed her!"_

_"I kille' who?"  
__"You killed Noodle! It was that stupid potion! You're an idiot, you know?"_

_"I did not bloody kill 'er!"_

_"Then who did?!"_

_"I swea', it wosn' me!"  
"You gave her the potion!"  
"I-AAAUGHH!!!"_

_The angry mob trampled 2D and began killing him-_

"Sir?" a feminine voice asked.

"Wot?" asked 2D, stretching and yawning.

"I already told this to the others but the patient is not only poisoned by an unknown substance, she also has diptheria."

"Dip-wot-ia?"  
"Diptheria. It's a throat disease, hard to explain though. That's the bad news."  
"Oh? An' wo'ss th' good news?"  
"The good news is that she's undergoing a sort of extraction of the poisons in her body and she will not die. It may be a few days though. And the man you were speaking to earlier was able to contact someone about you solving the Triangle mystery. The person responded that the person who reportedly posessed your daughter-"

"Friend," 2D corrected.

"...Friend, was a scientist who went crazy and escaped from jail. His name is D. Harry LeMal, and was last seen in the Triangle. Your findings are being published worldwide. You have also been given a nice reward in your country- a new house. As for your friend, seeing that she's an orphan acording to those guys over there,"- she pointed to Russel and Murdoc -"We have to send her back to the orphanage."

"Yeh can'!"  
"We have to."

**

**A/N: Now we know Noodle's okay and they've all been given *SHIIINYYY* rewards, but what's going to happen to Noodle? A nice fancy legal battle next round, I love how I haven't told you this yet but they're in North Carolina, and Noodle isn't even a resident of the US, and 2D loves her, so um...yeah. OH! I forgot to say how old they are in this, and I made it a bit different just for fun.**

**2D=20**

**Noodle=14 [[I told you this one]]**

**Russel=33**

**Murdoc=39**

**Just clarifying, I made 2D slightly younger so the pairing makes a bit more sense. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so this chapter is a fancy and schmexy legal battle. 2D, Murdoc, and Russel vs the government of Japan, the UK, AND the US...Oh boy. But usual-ehh never mind. I'm just going to leave it up to you guys to guess which side wins.**

**

Chapter 10

Noodle was better three days later when they went to court. None of the men were allowed to adopt her for some reason, possibly because she belonged to the government, or maybe it was because if she lived in England with them again she'd be legal in another couple of years. So the girl went through all that trouble- five days of hitchiking and hiding out with barely any food or water- and they're just forcing the girl back to Japan. Back to the orphanage where Noodle wasn't allowed to be the person she wanted to be- adventurous, frill-and-lace-free, and able to do things boys can do too. The people running the orphanage convinced all the girls that girls are not as able as boys. The only exception was Noodle. She had a flashback to her escape day.

_"And make sure Kimi doesn't find out I left," Noodle told her friend Aiji as she slid on the knickers he lent her._

_"I won't. I'll tell her you...uh...died."_

_"Died? She's not going to believe that!"  
"That's why we put your sister in your place right? She looks just like you."  
"Hai, but she's ten! I'm fourteen! She's less as mature as I am."_

_"Well, someone can tell Kimi you're sick. I placed objects in your bed so it looks like a person."  
"Aiji, I really hate to admit this but, you're a real idiot sometimes."  
"I was born to be an idiot, Noods."  
"Un, migi. That's so true."_

_"Can't you take a little sarcasm?"  
"Maybe I can."_

_Aiji put his hands on Noodle's shoulders. "You're a brave girl, Noodle. Unlike any other girls in the world, you dare to be different. But stay safe, please. The last thing we need is the government of Japan coming after me because __you got killed!"  
"Or you went crazy."  
"Haha," he laughed sarcastically,"No. Really, stay safe." He held out his hand and Noodle shook it. _

_"Sayonara, Aiji."_

_"Sayonara."_

_Noodle picked up her bag and set off for the craziest hitchhiking, boxcar-riding adventure ever._

"Noodle?"  
"Hmm, what?"

Russel cocked his head and narrowes an eye slightly, "We've been here five minutes! Come on!"  
"Oh! I'm sorry! Sumimasen ga." Noodle stood up and greeted 2D at the other side of the car. They entered the courthouse with government officials from the US, Japan, and the UK. Only them, nobody even had a lawyer, and a judge, who inroduced himself as John. Noodle was nervous.

2D was just as nervous, maybe even more nervous. If Noodle was forced back to Japan, he was going to go crazy. Noodle, though six years younger than him, **[[A/N: Remember, I made 2D 20 in this story and Noodle 14.]] **he loved Noodle more than anyone ever. Sure they were all given homes by the ocean as a reward for their discovery, but 2D wasn't going to be happy without Noodle in his life. She was always so positive, always adventurous, and she was the most unique girl he had ever met. And by god was she ever cute. The judge slammed the gavel on his podeum.

"Court is in session!"

Noodle shakily put her small hand into 2D's large hand. She bit her lip to prevent crying.

"This is a custody battle over Noodle, deciding whether she should go back to Japan, stay in the United States of America, or live in the United Kingdom with a trusted adult." He glared at Murdoc with a stare that said, 'And I don't mean you, Mr. Niccals'. Murdoc scoffed, and the judge continued. "I'm making this session a bit different. Whoever has the most valid reason for sending Noodle to Japan, keeping her here in the US, or allowing her to live in Britain will win this case. Mr. Johnson, you may go first."

His name was George Johnson, and he was in the state government of North Carolina.

"I believe Noodle should stay in the US because of the freedom. She will get a fair education because she knows English well according to her friends, and will live in a good home with a loving family."

"But-" Noodle cut in, "I'm scared about it. What if I'm not liked because I'm Japanese and I want to be different? What about the segregation? It won't make a difference, I'll still be miserable."

"You do have a point, Miss Noodle."  
"Arigato."

"Well, what about you, Mr. Richardson?"

"Noodle should be allowed her choice of where she lives. She seems afraid of living here in America, maybe because of all the chaos that is happening. I do feel that she will just be plain miserable if she goes back to Japan. I believe she should be able to choose where she goes though."

"Also a good point. But let's see what Mr. Tanaka has to say."

"I do believe that Noodle should go back to Japan. She was born here and Ms. Yamamoto still has custody over her, and there are no adoption papers written for her, hai?"

"I love your point, Mr. Tanaka. I have come to a decision-"

2D began biting his nails violently. The judge had the most enthusiasm about Mr. Tanaka's reasoning, which made him afraid. "And that decision is-"

**

**A/N: MUAHAHAHAAA I'm leaving you guys on the hanger of cliffs[: and you're going to need to keep yourselves occupied, somehow, while I write the 11th chapter. There isn't very much left to go, but this may be the most torturing wait for you yet. [: Anyways, toodaloooo! *goes to the kitchen for more Pocky***


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, you guys are probably about to explode with anxiety right now, so NEVER FEAR! Chapter 12/11 [[WHATEVER]] is here! And I'm drinking coffee :3 So BEHOLD. The suspense is OVER! In one more sentence. Now.**

**

Chapter 11

2D was sweating like a maniac waiting for the judge to say who won. "I have come to a decision," he said. The anxiety was going to overflow 2D's body.

"And that decision is..."

2D watched the clock, time slowed down and maybe even stopped for a second or two. His grip became so tight on Noodle's hand.

"Noodle will be going home to Japan."

"NO!" 2D let go of Noodle's hand and jumped over the ptodeum and then stormed over to the judge. "Th's is not _fair_!" he screamed.

"I'm the judge, sir. The decision is not up to you!"

"Bu' look'it 'er! Look 'ow sad she is!" 2D pointed to Noodle, who watched him rant with tears staining her face.

"It's my decision sir!" The judge raised his voice. "It is a final decision, and you need to either agree with me or just deal with it!" The judge left his podeum and went to Noodle, took her hand and pulled her away. 2D grabbed her other hand. The judge pulled back. "Can' I say goodbye?" 2D asked. No response.

Noodle looked back at 2D and sniffed. She agreed with 2D, this wasn't fair, it was stupid! She tried struggling out, but Mr. Tanaka's grip was very strong around her small wrists. She looked back with tears flowing out of her emerald eyes at her three friends waving goodbye. She turned her head again and dropped her head, her purple locks falling over her eyes. Some strands of hair stuck to her face. Never in her life was she ever so heartbroken. She was guided out of the courthouse and into a shiny black car, which drove to the coastline where she was then lead into a small airplane to take her home to Japan.

Meanwhile, 2D, Russel, and Murdoc silently exited the courtroom and entered yet another shiny black car headed for an airplane at the coast. The entire flight to their new homes was dead silent, save for 2D sobbing occasionally or muttering curses under his breath. They were handed keys for their houses when they landed, but the three men stayed inside the rest of the day.

Noodle's plane touched down in Japan finally. A group of children of different ages and both boys and girls greeted her cheerfully. She faked a smile, and was lead back to the orphanage while they kept questioning her. Noodle didn't have time to answer, so the only thing she could say was, "Sod off!"

Because she was the only one who knew English well, the others didn't know what she said.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" one girl asked.

"I think it was," another said.

As Noodle entered her room again, the familliar sweet scent of cherries filled her nose and relaxed her. She kicked off her shoes and sat in the window alcove and sobbed into her knees. Not much longer later, a familiar masculine voice called her name. "Why are you crying?"  
"I blew it," Noodle responded. "I blew it. I met the most amazing guy, and I'm not even allowed to see him!"  
"That's horrible!" Aiji definetly seemed interested. "What was his name?"  
"S...Stuart...he's English, and though odd looking, he was just the sweetest guy I've ever met. Offered me food and everything."

"Well...what did he look like?"  
"He was very tall...and he had blue hair-"  
"Blue?"

"Hai, blue. And he had these huge black eyes, and he was pale..."

"He sounds like he's gone mad."  
"No, he was a little older, but only by six years..."

"Noodle, I feel bad. I'd help but Kimi is smarter than I thought. I had to scrub the floors till my hands fell off."  
"Ugh. I really regret ever running away."

2D sat on the roof and puffed another cigarette. He had avoided the whole week without smokes, and it was going well too. The moonlight danced in the ocean waves with the stars. Suddenly an ingenious plan hit him. He was going to go to Japan.

A couple weeks passed since the foursome parted. Noodle looked in her mirror as she slid on a blue dress with white lace everywhere. "I hate this," she muttered.

"Noodle?" Kimi. The last person Noodle wanted to see right now.

"Nani?"  
"You have a visitor."  
"A...a visitor?"  
"Follow me."

Noodle didn't even put her shoes on, she just followed Kimi to the front door of the orphanage. In the open doorway stood a tall man wearing a hat. Noodle's face took on a puzzled look at this obscure man at first, but then her face lit up like a thousand fireflies when she realized who this man was.

**

**A/N: AHA! 4th cliffhanger! :D Er...I have nothing to say. Bye...O_O**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's time for an update! So you've been waiting to see who was at the door, now you will know. I really need to stop with these dang long author's notes, haha you need to see the one I wrote for an upcoming story! The prologue is mostly an explanitory A/N xD Anyways, let's goo:D**

**

Chapter 12

Noodle's face lit up when she saw who this man was. His blue hair poked out of his hat. It was him! It was 2D! Noodle ran up to him and hugged him. "2D!" she exclaimed, "I didn't think I would see you again!"

"Well, 'm back."

"Kimi," Noodle asked in Japanese, "Watashi wa kare ni, hikokai de hanase masu ka?"

"Hai."

"Follow me, 2D."

She grabbed 2D's hand and took him up to her room and locked the door.

"Noodle, anno yeh fink th' dress yer wearin' isn' somfink yeh like bu' I fink yeh look really pre'y."  
"Oh, um, thanks. But I hate it."

2D scanned her outfit, a pair of black ankle-length button-up boots, white stockings, and a knee-length powder blue dress with lace everywhere. And in her hair was an obnoxious blue bow.

"Please," Noodle said to break the silence, "Please tell me you're here to adopt me!"

"Well, 'm no' adoptin' yeh, bu' someone else is."

"Who?!"

"Russel. 'E sai' 'e loves yeh like yer 'is kid an' 'e wants yeh ta live wif 'im. 'M only 20. Lil' young ta 'ave a fourteen yea' ol, don' yeh fink?"  
Noodle sighed. "I guess."

"Bu' th' good news is tha' 'e lives righ' nex' door ta me an' yer allowed ta come oveh wheneveh yeh wan' to. In fact, 'es downstairs gettin' th' adoption papehs signed."

"REALLY?!" Noodle's smile grew huge. "That's great!"

"Awrigh', well maybe yeh shoul' ge' all yer stuff tageth'r?"  
"I'm going right now!"

2D looked back at Noodle as she gathered things from her shelves and stuffed them into her suitcase. He came downstairs and there was Russel, signing a whole stack of papers. "Aghh," he groaned, "This is gonna take forever!"

"Yer awmost done!" 2D said,"Whojya talkin' abou'?"

"I've been at this for five minutes!"

"I' shouldn' take tha' long!"

"Well I'mma slow writer."

"Me too."  
"JUST SHUT THE HE-- UP SO I CAN DO THIS FASTER!"

5 minutes later, Russel was done and Noodle came downstairs right on cue. "Are you done?" she asked gleefully.

"All done," Russel replied. "You ready to come home now?"  
"I am ready." She turned to Kimi. "Well, sayonara."

"Sayonara, Noodle. Have a um...good life."

**  
**A/N: MEH. This chapter was finished waayy after any of the other two were. And I'm lacking creativity atm.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This last chapter&the epilogue of this story are going to lack excitement, and are going to be really short, because I have a great new story eyedea [[totally murdered the spelling on that xD]] that's going to blow the pants off you. Ish. And I have an alternative storyline to it to that will remain private until I feel confident enough to embarass myself. But the alternate storyline is based off a picture I found on DA one time *and 2D looks totally sexy *drools* but I don't wanna reveal too much so before you loose your head, let's finish this.**

**

Chapter 13

Noodle hopped into the car with Russel and 2D so they could take the long journey to the English coastline. They had to take a ferry across to China then take a train from China to France, then another ferry to England and finally a taxi to the coast. It was supposed to be almost 2 days long, luckily there was a good supply of money and anything else needed so nobody was worried. Noodle closed her eyes and dreamed a dream that seriously did not fit her personality. It was like Romeo and Juliet, 2D was Romeo and Noodle was Juliet. But a strange boogeyman **[[A/N: Hello guy from Stylo! XD]] **threw a poisonous apple at them and-

"Noodle?"  
"Ehh...what?"  
"We're a' th' train station."  
"Oh."

"Yeh wos talkin' in yer sleep."  
"I was...?"  
"Yeh, yew said, 'Romeo, oh Romeo, where for art thou Romeo' abou' five times about a' hour ago."

"Oh..."

"Well, ge' out, don' wanna be late."

"No."

Noodle grabbed her suitcase from the trunk of the car. The three of them entered the train station.

"Noodle, can yeh translate th's?"  
"I don't speak Chinese."

"Oh foo."

"Well, I know maybe a couple things, but not too much. I can ask where we go though."

"Go ask tha' guy th'n."  
Noodle walked up to the man 2D pointed to.

"Duibuqui?" Noodle man blinked in confusion, because she spoke too quietly.

"Shenme?"  
"Duibuqui!"  
"OH! Uh, Shi ma?"  
"Zhe...uh, shi zai na...nali?" Noodle showed him the ticket.

"Zheyang." He pointed to the left.

"Xiexie nin." Noodle smiled, then the man bowed slightly and went back to his business. Noodle muttered to the men, "He seemed like it was awkward talking to a Japanese kid."

"Don't...don't worry," Russel sputtered.

They boarded the train and found a good comfortable seat. It seemed like forever until the train jolted forward and they were on their way. Scenery passed by very fast, and eventually the ride got boring. Soon enough, all three of them drifted into a deep sleep.

The next thing 2D knew was he felt a large finger poke his arm hard. He got up and stumbled down the aisle of the traincar as if he was drunk and out onto the train platform. Now everything was in French which none of them knew how to speak. They followed the signs that directed them to the docks simply by looking at arrows and little pictures to guide them. They boarded the ferry and soon enough sailed off to England.

Once there, Noodle felt like she was home for some reason. It wasn't too hot or too cold and the air smelled like the ocean. It seemed serene and she almost fell asleep again, but the firm grip of a large hand on hers woke her up again. However, once in the car, she was lulled to sleep again, and finally really home when she woke up.

**

**A/N: You've got one more chapter aka THE EPILOGUEEE :D I'm soo happy this is finally over. *finally***


	15. Epilogue

**Okay, soo this is it. Err...okay you can read it now. PS-this chapter is kinda weird and was written in 5 minutes with a 2 minute update later on and it sucks.**

**

Epilogue

The ocean greeted the warm golden sand and her toes , sometimes going up to her waist, but she didn't mind. Never had she felt more relaxed in her life. She'd never had alone time, never free to do what she pleased. It was heaven. Before long, someone was calling her name. It had clouded up.

"Noodle, why dontcha come stay wif me, Russ ain't 'ome yet, an' i'ss about ta storm."

Noodle stood up and greeted 2D and watched her footprints make a trail in the sand and feeling the grainy texture on the soles of her feet as she walked up to 2D's new home. She smiled as she thought, _So, my adventure ends here._

**

**A/N: Shortest...epilogue...ever. XD Anyways, next story is my urge story and you my friends, are in for more love stories. I'm thinking about making a story end with utter suspense. Then wait six months to continue. But anyways, happy reading! O___o**


End file.
